Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's seventeenth spoof of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Cast *Rudolph - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Hermey - Rasmus the Black Engine *Yukon Cornelius - Big Tim (from Big Tim) *Clarice - Applebloom (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sam the Snowman - Digit (Cyberchase) *Santa Claus - Grandpa Lou *Mrs. Claus - Granny *Elves - Various Characters *Boss Elf - Alan the 4-6-0 Engine *Bumble - Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) *Donner - Mr. Bunny (Hop) *Mrs. Donner - Mrs. Bunny (Robin Hood) *Fireball - Sasha the Blue Tank Engine *Coach Cornet - Yaemon the Green Engine *Charlie in the Box - Skipper Stu *Spoted Elephant - Goliath II *Dolly - Bonnie the Tender Engine *Misfit Scooter - Bear (from Bear in the Big Blue House) *Train with Square Wheels - Chugs the Yellow Engine *Jelly Pistol - Dumbo *Bird Fish - Boomer *Misfit Cowboy- Cardean the Blue Engine *Boat that sinks - Brum *King Moonracer - Radar the Car (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Skippy the White Rabbit.jpg|Skippy as Rudolph Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Hermey (Credit Goes To RailPony) Screenshot 2017-05-15 11.26.34.png|Big Tim as Yukon Cornelius Apple Bloom ID S4E17.png|Applebloom as Clarice DigitCC.jpg|Digit as Sam the Snowman RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Santa Claus Granny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Granny as Mrs. Claus Muppet-show-characters-800px.jpg|Characters as Elves Alan the 4-6-0 Engine.jpg|Alan as Boss Elf Ganon.png|Ganon as Bumble Robin Hood-0.jpg|Robin Hood as Donner Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Mrs. Donner Sasha (TLSEFD).jpg|Sasha as Fireball TrainYaemon_01.jpg622b61eb-bf8d-4dcb-a9e4-43e58634b57eOriginal.jpg|Yaemon as Coach Cornet Skipperstu.jpg|Skipper Stu as Charlie in the Box Goliath_ii_10large.jpg|Goliath II as Spotted Elephant Mrs. Bonnie..jpg|Bonnie the Tender Engine as Dolly Bear in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Bear as Misfit Scooter Chugs yellow and polished by hubfanlover678-d9y2xzn.jpg|Chugs as Misfit Cowboy Mr. Brum.jpg|Brum as Boat That Sinks Radar The Black Car.jpg|Radar as King Moonracer Scenes *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 1 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 2 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 3 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 4 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 5 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 6 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 7 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 8 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 9 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 10 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 11 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 12 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 13 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 14 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 15 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 16 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 17 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 18 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 19 *Skippy the Red Nose White Rabbit Part 20 Category:James Graham Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoof Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs